Término equivocado
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Que le llamen loco, pero en cierto sentido nunca se ha sentido como el villano de la historia. Siempre ha luchado para salvar a su pueblo, para liberar a las pobres almas que fueron sacrificadas para crear los malditos Objetos Milenarios. Y no puede evitar preguntarse si eso no le convierte en un héroe. El Héroe de la Oscuridad. Deberían llamarle así y no simplemente el malo."


**Disclaimer: **Yugioh no me pertenece, bla, bla, sin ánimo de lucro, bla, bla, si lo hiciera la historia hubiera sido muuuy diferente xDD

**Advertencia: **Ortografía, posible Ooc... Más notas al final :33

* * *

><p>Durante cinco mil años le han llamado de muchas formas diferentes: Espíritu del Anillo Milenario, Rey de los ladrones, villano, antagonista, cruel, despiadado, oscuridad, <em>monstruo. <em>Con algunos se identifica, pero con otros no puede evitar reírse.

¿Ladrón? A mucha honra. ¿Rey de los ladrones? Un título bien merecido y del que no se avergüenza. ¿Villano, antagonista? ¿Cruel y malvado? ¿Monstruo? ¿_Monstruo? _Tal vez. Es muy sencillo tachar de villano a cualquiera que vaya contra el protagonista de la historia, sin ni siquiera preguntarnos quien es aquí el villano de verdad.

Tampoco piensa quejarse ni desmentir los títulos que se la han impuesto. Es malvado, es cruel y despiadado. Es el antagonista principal de la historia. La pesadilla de los personajes principales. El archienemigo del Faraón. Él es el mal y Atem es el bien. Luz contra oscuridad. El enemigo eterno del Dios en la tierra. No es más que el _monstruo _que pone en peligro la paz del mundo y debe ser detenido a toda costa.

Se ríe, se ríe como no se ha reído nunca. Sus carcajadas rompen la quietud de la noche y retumban entre las paredes de aquel edificio abandonado. En unas horas los primeros rayos del sol inundarán aquella ciudad y el juego habrá comenzado. El juego que comenzó hace cinco mil años y que hoy debe ser zanjado para siempre. Le cosquilleando los dedos y el Anillo Milenario le pesa más que nunca.

Porque _ellos_ lo saben. Saben lo que va a ocurrir.

Las carcajadas cesan. Aprieta los dientes y a punto está de golpear la pared hasta reventarse los nudillos.

Él es malvado, es verdad. ¿Pero, acaso piensan que él ha elegido esta vida? ¿Qué un día se levantó y decidió ser el villano de la historia simplemente porque se aburría? ¿Qué desde que era un crío que no levantaba ni dos palmos del suelo ya quería vender su alma a la oscuridad y acabar con el Faraón? ¿En verdad piensan eso? Si es así no puede evitar reírse. Reírse de todos esos hipócritas que piensan que él es el único malo de la historia.

Porque no siempre le han tachado de villano. Hubo un tiempo en que nadie le tenía miedo. Un tiempo en el que se despertaba por las mañanas y su madre le preparaba el desayuno, su padre le ensañaba el _oficio_ familiar y ayudaba a su hermana pequeña a aprender a andar. Por las tardes salía a jugar con los niños del pueblo y antes de irse a casa a cenar, se veía a escondidas con una chica. Había llegado a la aldea cuando se escapó del mercado de esclavos de la capital. Su piel aún no estaba curtida por el sol del desierto y el cabello rubio le caía por los hombros. Era la chica más guapa que había visto nunca y a veces se le hacía difícil mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Y las noches se las pasaba soñando con los ojos bien abiertos y la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Como todo niño tenía grandes sueños, pero no de _conquistar el mundo_ ni _matar_ a nadie. No. Soñaba con vivir grandes aventuras al lado de la chica que le gustaba. Con salvarla cuando alguien se atreviera a tocarla. Con una pequeña casa al lado del Nilo y el dinero justo para vivir. Soñaba con la vida eterna que le espera más allá de la muerte y lo que le aguardaba allí.

Hubo un tiempo en el que podía amar.

Pero todos los sueños infantiles quedaron encerrados en aquellos elementos de oro, junto con sus amigos, su familia, la chica que le gustaba. Quedaron malditos por la oscuridad, emponzoñados por el odio y la venganza. Envenenados por la sangre y el oro.

¿Es posible que solo él pueda sentir a los espíritus encerrados en los Objetos Milenarios? ¿El único que puede escuchar sus gritos, sus súplicas? ¿Solo él puede sentir el miedo de las almas atormentadas? ¿En verdad el Faraón no es capaz de sentir el terror de aquellas almas? Esas almas condenadas, malditas, sufriendo en la oscuridad, suplicando por ser libres. ¿Solo él va a salvarlas? ¿Es el único que va a acudir en su ayuda, es el único que lucha por liberarlas?

Relaja los puños y no puede evitar volver a echarse a reír.

Que le llamen loco, que le juzguen todo lo que quieran. Pero en cierto sentido nunca se ha sentido como el villano de la historia. Quizás por ello no se arrepiente de nada de lo que ha hecho para llegar hasta aquí. Siempre ha luchado para salvar a su pueblo, para liberar a las pobres almas que fueron sacrificadas para crear los malditos Objetos Milenarios. Y no puede evitar preguntarse si eso no le convierte en un héroe. En el héroe de los malditos, el Héroe de la Oscuridad. Deberían llamarle así y no simplemente _el malo_.

Porque todos tenemos algo de oscuridad en nuestro interior. Y ni si quiera los _buenos_ son todo luz y esperanza. Él lo sabe bien, tuvo que aprenderlo a la fuerza cuando apenas era un crío que no sabía nada de la vida y le habían arrancado lo que más quería en el mundo. Y será él mismo quien le enseñe al Faraón esa lección.

Aunque sea lo último que haga, va a demostrarle a Atem que no es tan noble y bueno como él cree. Va a demostrarle que si hubiera sido su pueblo el que hubiera sido sacrificado a sangre fría, actuaría exactamente igual como lo ha hecho él. Incluso _peor._

Porque las buenas personas son las que más corrompidas terminan.

Ríe una última vez. No importa, que le tachen de villano si quieren. Él sabe quién es. Siempre ha creído que el fin justifica los medios. Prefiere ser el héroe camuflado de villano.

Y es que en verdad ese título le sienta la mar de bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Hoy, 2 de septiembre, es el cumpleaños de Bakura y aquí yo de nuevo para su fic de cumpleaños xDD Al final se convertirá en un hábito xD un fic al año sobre este personaje xD En fin, creo que el fic de por sí lo dice todo xD Me niego a ver a Yami Bakura simplemente como el malo y ya. Creo que los _malos_ tan solo son víctimas cuyas historias no han sido contadas, como ocurre con este personaje. Su historia se conoce casi al final, pero no se le da la importancia merecida, tipo: "ah, ¿tú familia fue sacrificada para crear los Objetos Milenarios? Lástima."

Bue, así es como yo veo al personaje y tenía muchas ganas de plasmarlo de esta forma...tampoco quedó muy Ooc, ¿no?

Jajaja, bueno, si os ha gustado o tenéis alguna queja, dejar review ^^ Mola conocer gente que adore este personaje tanto como yo ;)

Feliz 2 de septiembre a todos! ^^

Venga, hasta luego :P


End file.
